I Believe In You
by Mireille 29
Summary: XenaGabrielle I believe in you, Gabrielle. Gabrielle proves her skills. Complete.
1. Meeting a warlord

_**Hi there!**_

**_This is my first "Xena – Warrior Princess"- fanfic. Please tell me what you think about it._**

**_Do you remember the episodes (I believe it was in season 6, but I'm not sure) with "The ring" and "The return of the valkyrie"? You should know if you read this, it's right after Xena saved Gabrielle and got back her memory._**

**_If two women who are in love bother you, don't read this. This is romance, action and maybe it will turn out to be a tragedy. But I'm not yet sure._**

**_By the way, I do not own Xena or any other characters from "Xena – Warrior Princess"._**

Xena – Warrior Princess

I Believe In You 

Chapter 1

In this night, Gabrielle layed in Xenas arms. She felt Xenas steady breath gently tickling her neck. A small smile crept onto her face. She remembered Xena rescuing her out of the flames. One whole year they had been separated. Gabrielle still couldn't believe it. She was so glad Xena had found her. She leaned closer to her soulmate. watching Xenas face she found herself lost in the happy expression of the woman lying next to her. She liked the content smiling playing around the woman's lips. The Gabrielle remembered those lips kissing her. She blushed slightly.

"Xena…", she whispered as softly as she could. Slowly she reached out and touched Xenas smooth cheek, careful not to wake her. Her fingers cautiously caressed Xenas face, then trailed down to her neck. A soft whisper reached her ears.

"Gabrielle…" Xena smiled faintly. Gabrielle sighed.

"Sorry… Did I wake you?"

"No matter." Xena opened her eyes and looked at Gabrielle. She tightened her grip around the smaller womans body and ran her fingers through Gabrielles hair.

"Xena,", Gabrielle said quietly,"Please don't ever leave me again…" Xena took Gabrielles face in bothe her hands and answered: "No…", before leaning forwards hesitantly. Gabrielle closed her eyes when their lips met. When they parted they looked deep into each others eyes. Gabrielle gently touched Xenas face.

"I love you, Xena, I love you with all my heart…", she whispered.

"I… love you, too…", Xena answered affectionately,"You are the most marvellous thing that has ever happened to me…", Xena pulled Gabrielle closer to herself and kissed her again.

They stayed this way the whole night, pressed up against each other.

--

When the sun rose, Xena carefully slid out of bed and went outside. She breathed in the fresh morning air. She sat down into the grass and watched the rising sun. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Xena."

She turned her head and met Gabrielles gaze.

"Gabrielle…", she whispered. Gabrielle sat down next to her.

"Are you alright, Xena?", she asked and touched Xenas shoulder. Xena nodded and drew Gabrielle into her arms. Gabrielle leaned against the warrior princess' body and rested her head between Xenas chin and shoulder. Xena raised one hand and stroke Gabrielles face. Gabrielle closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm so glad I found you, Gabrielle…", Xena said softly and kissed Gabrielle on top of her hair.

"So am I…", Gabrielle answered and wrapped her arms around Xenas waist. Suddenly Xena leaned over her protectively and stretched out her arm. Gabrielle yelled in surprise. Xena caught the arrow just before it hit Gabrielle. They both jumped up. Xena drew her sword.

"Who are you?", she hissed to the figure standing ahead. The man took a second arrow, ready to shoot. But Xena was faster, throwing her charkram in his direction and hitting his hand, making him scream with pain and drop his weapons. She walked up to him.

"Well? Who are you now? Tell me." He laugzed, Xena frowned, raising one eyebrow.

"So you really are Xena, warrior princess?", he cried.

"That's exactly who I am. But you still didn't answer my question.", she said with falsed friendliness.

"Name's Beorn. Nice to meet you, warrior princess." He took her hand, but she pulled away.

"Can't say that.", she snapped. "And why were you trying to kill me? What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you whether you could help me. Recently there were some warriors attacking our village. We don't have anything left, but still they don't stop turtoring us. I was sent to get help. Please, Xena, deliver us!", he explained. She looked at him distrustful.

"Well, but please, no more attacks with your arrows, okay?", she said and smiled faintly. He complied. Xena turned around and went back to Gabrielle.

"He needs us.", she explained to her blond friend, "his village has been attacked." Gabrielle nodded understanding and followed Xena to their horse. Xena got on it and reached out to pull Gabrielle up. Gabrielle sat down behind her and wrapped her arms around Xenas waist. Beorn got on his horse, too and purred."

"Hya!", Xena cried and they galopped after him.

"Do you believe him?", Gabrielle asked.

"I'm not sure. But let's see."

--

"So this… used to be your village.", Xena said looking at the ruined houses. "Hm. Can you imagine a reason why you were being attacked?" Beorn shook his head in denial.

"No. I don't know." He looked over the destroyed land. "And there they come again…", he whispered. Xena turned around and followed his gaze. A surprised "Oh!", escaped her lips. Some men appeared in front of them.

"I don't believe it! Warrior princess Xena! What the hell takes you here!", the leader shouted.

"Well, Roan, I think what is more important is what YOU are doing here. I thought you'd learned your lesson.", Xena replied. She recognized one of her earlier enemies. A long time ago they had fought each other. Roan had sworn revenge on Xena.

"I just needed a few things for my men.", he said, smiling innocently.

"And for that you burn down a whole village? This doesn't fit you, you can't be serious, Roan." She drew her sword.

"Xena, dear, you defeated me once, don't I'm still that stupid guy and you'll do it a second time.", He drew his sword, too., "Get them!", he screamed and his men surrounded Xena, Gabrielle and Beorn. They all attacked at the same time. Xena threw her charkram and whirled around to hit some men with her sword. Gabrielle defeated some of them with her stab and kicks. But in one moment of inattentiveness Roan raised his weapon, ready to kill Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle! LOOK OUT!", Xena yelled, but it was already too late. Roan sword swifted down on her.

--

_**Well, pretty short, I know. Next one will be longer.**_


	2. Amazons

**_So now next chapter of „I believe in you". Now I won't let her repeat anything (or at least I'll try)._**

I believe in you – Chapter 2

Xena jumped in front of Gabrielle trying to protect her. She caught Roans sword. It cut deep in her hands, but she refused to let go. She pushed it up while Roan was pushing down. She kicked him so he lost his balance and tripped back.

"Xena!", Gabrielle called and threw Xena's sword at her. She caught it and pointed it at Roan. He laughed and tried to hit her, but she blocked him easily. She looked at him provoking.

"Yeah, c'mon, kill me!", he screamed. Xena frowned.

"You've become crazy, Roan.", she said.

"Not as crazy as you!", he growled and attacked her again. She blocked, but she couldn't deny his skills had improved. He had become a quite well warrior. Their fight continued. Suddenly he let out a strange cry upon which some more men appeared abd attacked.

"Well, Xena, what are you waiting for? Come on!", he shouted and pushed his sword forwards. Gabrielle and Beorn were busy with a few of Roans men, but there were still five left to care for Xena.

"Only a big mouth when having your little friends around, huh, Roan?", she sneered.

"Just like you! Look at that girl there! I would give my head you would die if I killed her!", he replied.

_Is this so clear? Why does he know? Geeze, need to find that out..._

"Oh, I think YOU would die first!", she snapped. He raised his sword, the other men as well, and pointed it at Xena. Just before they hit her she let out a cry and jumped up, landing outside the circle of men. But they already attacked her again. She defeated them easily with her chakram, but then Roan began throwing small daggers. She tried to block them, but one hit her thigh. She cried with pain and fell down, pulling it out of her leg. She threw it back to its owner, hitting his neck. Roan stopped laughing and fell down. Just then Gabrielle killed the last man.

"Xena!", she called and ran to her. She kneeled down next to the warrior princess, lifting her up in her arms. Xena turned her head and looked up. She pushed Gabrielle down all of a sudden and rose her sword just in time to prevent Roan from knocking Gabrielle down. She gritted her teeth, pushing him backwards and struggled to her feet. He made two steps back, but she hit him despite that. She pointed her sword at his neck.

"Go away, Roan. Go away and never come back.", she hissed. He dropped his sword and whistled. His horse trotted to him. He mounted and disappeared. Xena watched him until he was out of sight. Gabrielle came to her. Xena looked down at her, then wrapped one arm around Gabrielles shoulders. Gabrielle smiled.

"Do you think he'll do as you say?", she asked. Xena sighed.

"No. It won't be that simple.", she replied. Gabrielle watched Xenas blue eyes shut.

"You… are such an amazing woman.", Gabrielle whispered. Xena looked at her, surprised by this unexpected comment. A smile crept onto her face.

"Uh… So are you, Gabrielle.", she said softly and leaned down. Their faces were just inches apart from each other when a sudden noise made them both jerk back.

"Um, uh… Well, uh,… I guess I should thank you, Xena.", Beorn said and held out his hand. Xena took it and answered:

"But next time you need some help, you better be careful with your arrows, or you might have one more problem. Understood?" When he let go of her hand she tried to hide the look that would have betrayed the pain in her palm.

Although she was very serious about this she still smiled. He nodded, jumped onto his horse and galopped away. Xena frowned.

"Xena? What's wrong?", Gabrielle asked.

"Well, I just thought that it's a bit strange to go the same way as one's enemy does.", Xena replied and pointed at Beorn who was following Roan's trace.

"Do you mean-"

"Yes. I guess it was just a trap. Or rather a test."

"Test or whatever, you are injured." Gabrielle took Xenas hand and leaded her back to their horse Argo. She told Xena to sit down and bandaged her leg. Xena gritted her teeth, but her face didn't show any pain. After this Gabrielle took Xenas cut hands and wiped the blood away cautiously. Then she bandaged them, too.

"Well, that should do.", Gabrielle said when she was finished.

"Thank you. But what about you? Are you alright?", Xena asked and studied Gabrielle.

"Yes, I'm okay… thanks to you.", Gabrielle answered softly. Xena breathed in, as if wanting to say something, but then breathed out again with a sigh. She took Gabrielles hands in her own and gently squeezed them.

"You know, Gabrielle… that I would die for you." Gabrielle watched Xenas face thoughtfully. Xena smiled, then leaned forwards and softly kissed Gabrielle. Gabrielle closed her eyes by this sudden contact and enjoyed the feeling that rushed through her body. She had shivers down her spine.

"I love you, Gabrielle… more than anything or anyone else in this world…", Xena whispered when they pulled apart. Gabrielle smiled affectionately at the warrior princess.

"I… love you, too."

"Let's go.", Xena suggested. Gabrielle nodded, and so they got up their horse and galopped back to where they had come from.

--

The night was cold. Gabrielle shivered violently, but she didn't want to wake Xena. Which wasn't even neccessary because the warrior princess awoke herself from freezing too much. Gabrielles teeth chattered, Xena turned to look at her. When their gazes met, they couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm cold! And my hands are frozen!", Gabrielle tried to explain, but Xena only laughed more.

"Come here.", she invited Gabrielle and held out her hand. Gabrielle cuddled up next to Xena, feeling the warmth of her body. Xena wrapped her arms around the smaller womans trembling frame.

"Thank you, Xena…", Gabrielle whispered. Xena only smiled. She was quite comfortable with holding the bard tightly in her arms. This way she could be sure nothing would happen to her. And she couldn't deny she enjoyed the feeling of Gabrielles body pressed up against her own. Gabrielle lifted her head and studied Xenas face.

"Your eyes… are so… beautiful…", she whispered and ran her fingers through Xenas black hair. Xena smiled gently at her smaller friend and pulled her closer.

"You're crazy, Gabrielle.", she said.

"I know.", Gabrielle laughed. Slowly Xena drifted back to sleep. Gabrielle watched her thoughtfully.

"I know that I'm crazy. Crazy about you, Xena…"

Later that night Gabrielle carefully slid out of Xenas arms and took out a paper and her feather. She just couldn't wait any longer to write down:

_If I had a brush to paint your face_

_I'd paint _

_Your gaze, your eyes, your smile_

_Just like I saw a moment before_

_If I had a flute to play the sounds_

_That tell of your grace, beauty and kindness_

_I'd play it_

_Like your voice plays in my head_

_But neither pictures, nor sounds or words_

_Could describe what happened to me_

_When I saw you_

_And you lit the flame inside me_

_The sun and the stars are talking of you_

_Every breath tells me about you_

_Every gasp and every step takes your name far far away_

_If I had a feather to write the words_

_Which surrounded you like a silver light_

_I'd write about love, passion and hope_

_And write my desire for you_

_But neither pictures nor sounds or words_

_Could describe what happened to me_

_When I saw you_

_And you lit the flame inside me_

_The sun and the stars are talking of you_

_Every breath tells me about you_

_Every gasp and every step takes your name far far away_

With this written onto her scrolls Gabrielle put them away and lied back down to sleep.

_--_

When Xena woke up, Gabrielle was still covered in her arms. She smiled gently looking down onto the bards peacefully sleeping figure. Xena cautiously ran her fingers through Gabrielles blond hair. Normally she would get up now. But actually she didn't feel like doing so. So she just stayed like this, right where she was. She started to think about their little adventure yesterday.

_Hm. That was really strange. I wonder where the villagers were. And Beorn seemed to know exactly where from and when those warriors come. Roan wasn't really surprised to see me. I guess they both knew pretty well what was going on. Well, then let's see how this game will continue._

Xenas eyes wandered over Gabrielles body.

_But they didn't know I'm not alone. Maybe I can turn this to my advantage…_

Xena smiled to herself. She lowered her head and gently kissed Gabrielle on top of her hair.

_Oh yes. Definetely my advantage. Gabrielle…_

After a while the blond woman opened her eyes and tiredly looked at Xena.

"Morning.", she yawned.

"Morning, Gabrielle.", Xena answered happily. They kept watching each other for a few moments. Gabrielle found herself lost in the warrior princess' bright blue eyes.

"Maybe I'm crazy, Xena, but you can't deny your eyes are really special.", Gabrielle said and touched Xenas face, cupping her cheek. Xena just smiled at her.

"What are you thinking rigth now?", Gabrielle asked and grinned. Xena let out a small laughter and shook her head.

"Unimportant."

"That's not true.", Gabrielle contradicted, "You look worried. What's wrong?" Xenas smile faded.

"Uh, I was just thinking about yesterday. I'm curious what's going on.", Xena answered softly. Gabrielle sighed and tightened her grip around Xenas waist.

"Don't worry too much. It'll be okay." Xena laughed again and ran her fingers through Gabrielles hair once more.

"I won't.", she promised. Gabrielle smiled slightly.

After a while they decided to get up finally.

"Xena? Where do you want to go now?", the bard asked hesitantly. The warrior princess turned to look at her.

"I don't know. Why do you ask? Anything in mind?", she answered.

"Well, uh… not really… I mean, it's just…", Gabrielle stammed.

"Wanna go and meet up with the amazons? I guess they'll be glad to see their queen again.", Xena said smiling.

"Good idea.", Gabrielle agreed.

--

They soon reached the amazon village. Varia came and greeted them.

"Gabrielle! Xena! Nice to see you again!", She gave the two women a loving hug.

"It's been a long time since your last visit.", she admitted.

"Yes, that's exactly why we decided to come here again.", Gabrielle said, "I hope we don't interrupt anything?", she asked when she saw a few amazons try to raise a huge bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"No, you've just come right for our spring festival. We decided to celebrate the arrival of two new members, Lia and Ariana. They joined us from another tribe, their village had been erased by a warlord a day ago. They begged us to let them live with us, and I decided to give them a place here.", Varia explained.

"You did well, Varia. Do you know the warlord's name?". Xena asked.

"I think it was, uh, Roan. I heard this name before… I don't know, somehow this name is familiar to me.", Varia replied.

"Roan. I should have known it wasn't good to let him go. Damn.", Xena clenched her fists.

"So you know him?", Varia asked surprised. Gabrielle nodded.

"He just crossed our way.", Xena said, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, "Can I talk to those two new members? Maybe they can help us to defeat him."

"Of course. Follow me." Varia turned and went to a tent at the end of the village.

"Lia. Ariana. Those are friends of ours, Gabrielle, our Amazon Queen and Xena, the warrior princess.", Varia introduced. Lia and Ariana bowed to them , Gabrielle and Xena did the same.

"Nice to meet you.", Gabrielle said.

"It is a big honour to us to get to meet the Amazon Queen and the legendary Warrior Princess.", the women bowed again.

"Now enough of all this bowing stuff. No one has to bow to me unless I make him to.", Xena said and encouraged the women to get up. "I heard your village was destroyed by Roan. I wanted to ask you whether you know where he went. I need to find him."

Lia looked at Ariana who was answering now.

"Yeah, that's it. I don't know exactly where he went, but I know that the just burned down our whole village and family for his pleasure. I think he was kinda angry.", she lowered her head. "I hate him, and I will do anything to make him pay for the pain he caused!", she hissed.

"Any directions or hints for his place of residence?", Xena asked again.

"To the north. That's all we know, sorry.", Lia replied.

"No apologizes, that's all I need to know. I thank you, both of you."

"Please let me come with you, Xena!", Ariana begged.

"Me, too!", Lia added, "We want revenge for our families."

"Xena?", Gabrielle looked at the warrior princess. Xena thought about it, then answered:

"Well, you can come with us."

Gabrielle smiled.

--

_**Sorry, I don't remember if this Amazon was called "Varia" or "Baria" or anything like this. Please, someone tell me, and I will correct it.**_

_**And please don't forget the review :-)**_


	3. The journey

_**I am so very sorry for the long time you had to wait but... it's school again… MAN you just can't imagine how it annoys me... I soend most of my time learning for any stupid subject I won't ever need in the future… and this takes my time so that I don't get to going on with my stories… Please don't be angry with me!**_

**I Believe in You – Chapter 3**

Varia had sent a warrior to every of the amazon tribes around. They were to get together in a fight against Roan, the warlord from the north. The amazon warriors from every tribe in the area were willing to help Xena in her battle. They would follow when Lia and Ariana called them. Xena decided to take them along so that they knew where the camp of Roan was, then they would return to the village and lead all the amazons into the fight.

They prepared for their journey the next day. Gabrielle and Ariana gathered some food and covers while Xena and Lia looked for weapons and sharpened the blades. It took almost the whole day to get ready, and so they decided to leave early in the mornings because they were much too tired by now. Lia and Ariana went into their tent and left Gabrielle and Xena alone.

"Are you nervous?", Xena asked her blonde friend, noticing Gabrielles shaking hands.

"Well... I am. We've just left the cold north, and now we're going back again… I really like the landscape there. It gave me much inspiration to write – Man what am I saying I am afraid of following some cruel warlord to defeat him!", Gabrielle stammed.

Xena smiled understanding.

"Yeah, that's probably something to be afraid of.", she grinned at the bard, "But look what you made out of a certain cruel warlord… you've changed me so much I still cannot believe it. I've never imagined I could see the world like I do now… I-"

"Xena, please… don't. It's your own success. I only helped a bit-", Gabrielle interrupted, but was soon silenced by the warrior princess.

"Stop fussing. Don't you deny your actions. Now just shut up and come here." She held out her hand to Gabrielle. Gabrielle smiled at the raven haired woman and blushed slightly before taking the hand and laying down next to her friend. Xena wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and smelled her sweet scent. She let out a content sigh.

"Thank you, Xena.", Gabrielle whispered.

"For what?", Xena asked, slightly confused.

"For always being with me… and for loving me the way you do."

Xena stroke Gabrielles back.

"You're right, I really do love you, sweetheart." Xena looked down at Gabrielle. When their eyes met they both couldn't help but smile. Gabrielle soon found herself lost in Xenas deep blue eyes. Her expression became dreamy, making Xenas smile grow. the warrior leaned in and kissed Gabrielle. Gabrielle deepened their contact by opening her mouth. When they parted she kept her eyes closed and whispered: "I love you, too."

"We should get some rest now. Tomorrow is gonna be a hard day.", Xena suggested. Gabrielle, already tired, nodded in agreement. She cuddled up to the taller woman and sotfly said :"Goodnight, Xena."

"Goodnight, Gabrielle."

It didn't take long for the blonde to fall asleep. Xena stayed awake a bit longer, lost in her thoughts.

_I never thought I'd meet him again. I wished so much for this to never happen. I should have killed him when I had the chance. Damn, I should-_

_That's no use anymore. He's not dead, and I'm gonna change that soon._

The warrior princess fell asleep with mixed feelings. She was afraid of the journey and the fight they had to win, but she was looking forward to killing Roan.

--

"Gabrielle… Gabrielle wake up!"

Gabrielle turned away from the soft voice trying to wake her.

"Gabrielle!"

The blonde moaned, then opened her eyes.

"Xena, it's still the middle of the night!", she said unwillingly. Xena smiled and kissed Gabrielles forehead.

"Not exactly, the sun is about to rise. We have to leave now. C'mon, don't make me get rude!", Xena said.

"And what's 'rude'?", Gabrielle asked.

"THAT is rude.", Xena replied, starting to pinch Gabrielles sides, making the blonde scream and try to evade Xenas hands.

"Xena! That tickles!!! Xena stop PLEASE!", Gabrielle laughed, "Okay, I give up, you won!"

Xena smiled evilly, but she released Gabrielle, who was gasping for air, then struggled to her feet.

"At least you're awake now.", Xena commited.

"Yeah, I am.", Gabrielle sighed.

"Everything's ready, we can leave immediately. Lia and Ariana are waiting over there.", Xena explained before mounting Argo and pulling Gabrielle behind herself. The mare started trotting over to the two Amazons.

"Ready?", Lia asked.

"Sure.", Xena responded and they left the Amazon village behind, no one heard them, all the amazons were still sleeping, the foggy morning air surrounding their homes.

--

After a few days of following Roans traces through the endless landscape they arrived in a village which was totally burned down. Nothing was where it used to be, the few people in the streets begging for the four travellors to give them food or money or clothes.

"My god…", Gabrielle breathed when she saw two little children sitting on the road, both crying for their mom who layed beside them, obviously killed by an arrow. Xena breathed in deeply, cursing herself for not stopping this destroyer earlier.

"Xena, snap out of it.", Gabrielle suddenly said, surprising Xena.

"Yes, I know what you think now, I know you. But, as horrible as it is, this shows us we're on the right way.", the blonde told her. Xena smiled at her wryly.

"You're right, Gabrielle." The warrior turned to Lia and Ariana. "We almost got him. If we hurry up now maybe we'll catch him before he can destroy another village." She told Argo to go, and the mare started galloping, following the traces of countless other horses which were obviously from Roans heer or army or whatever he had with himself.

--

When the sun set they found some remnants of a camp. Xena dismounted and examined the ashes of a fire.

"It's still warm in the middle. They can't have left long before. If we ride the whole night, we could catch them tomorrow." The three women nodded. Xena jumped back onto her palomino horse.

"Hya!", and the journey continued.

--

After two or three hours Xena felt Gabrielles weight behind her.

"Gabrielle?", she called softly.

"Hmmm…?", came the quiet answer from behind.

"We'd better change places or you'll fall off Argo."

"Yeah…"

Xena stopped her horse and Gabrielle sat down on the front, Xena remounting behind her.

"Now you can lean against me.", she said and Gabrielle happily followed the suggestion. She rested her head against Xenas chest, the warrior wrapping a cover over the blonde. Soon Gabrielle fell asleep, her breath tickling Xenas collarbone. Xena smiled contently.

_At least one of us can sleep __and relax._

Not that she was tired. Her will to get rid of the warlord was stronger than any other feeling inside her.

The hours passed. The silence was only interrupted by the sound of the three horses. Shortly after sunrise they saw a trail of smoke in the sky.

Xena stopped Argo, Lia and Ariana came to stand next to her.

"This should be his camp.", Xena said, and the other three women nodded.

"We'll be returning to Varia now.", Lia said.

"You'll have to hurry, I know the amazons don't have many horses, but as soon as they can, they have to come here. I don't believe that Roan will stay here for that long. I believe in you.", Xena said.

"We'll be back soon, I promise.", Ariana assured turning her horse around. The two amazons galloped back into the forest where they had come from while Xena and Gabrielle continued in the other direction.


	4. At the Camp

_**I'll **__**have to pass an exam soon, I wanted to finish this chapter before, so here you are.**_

_**Thanks to the reviewers!!!**_

I Believe in You – Chapter 4

After one day Xena and Gabrielle decided to camp by the trees aside the road. They were close enough to see whether the soldiers leave, and far away enough for the soldiers not to see them.

Gabrielle was glad to get some sleep when the night came and they finished dinner. She layed down and cuddled deeply into her bedroll, The warrior princess resting next to her. Xena smiled when she saw the content expression on Gabrielles face when the blonde closed her eyes.

But after a few moments Gabrielle reopened them. Xena looked at her with surprise.

"I'm cold…", Gabrielle said. Xena let out a small laughter.

"I see. Come here.", she held out her hand to Gabrielle. The bard thankfully took it and scooted over to the taller woman, wrapping her arms around Xenas waist. Xena ran her finger through Gabrielles hair and pressed her gently against herself.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle."

"Goodnight, Xena."

--

Varia let her gaze fly over the land. She had spotted two figures coming towards the village and had soon seen that they were Lia and Ariana. About afternoon the two amazons reached the village.

"Varia.", Ariana said when they met the amazon leader and took Varias hand, "We found him. What about the other tribes? Are they already here?"

Varia smiled.

"Of course not all of them are here. Some are waiting outside, hidden in the forest, but the Queens are in my house, waiting for you to tell us the way. Some warriors will follow our traces, to surprise Roan by not coming at the same time. This surprising effect will be important for us to continue. I cleared it all with Xena before. Now, do you need a rest? How far is it?"

"A rest would be good. It's about two and a half day from here if he army didn't move on.", Lia explained.

"Alright…", Varia mumbled, "So we'll leave tomorrow. You can go and prepare for then now."

"Thank you.", Lia and Ariana said in chorus.

--

About one hour before sunrise the first group of warriors were ready to leave. Ariana leaded them, Lia was to lead the second group a few hours later. The rest would follow about a day after Lia left.

--

"They should be arriving soon. Let's head for the camp now. I think I'll try to talk to him before we get into a senseless war.", Xena said. Gabrielle put one hand onto Xenas shoulder.

"Do you think he'll listen to you?", the blonde asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll mkae him listen. You stay here and wait for Varia. When I'm not back by tomorrow, you'll have to attack."

"Xena, I'll die with worry about you!", Gabrielle protestet, but Xena raised her hand to silence her.

"I know, my love. But there's no other way.", she explained to Gabrielle, turning to the blonde and giving her a gentle hug.

"Take care of you, Xena. I love you.", Gabrielle said softly.

"I will. I love you, too. See you tomorrow.", Xena kissed Gabrielle gently, then headed towards the camp, leaving a worried bard behind.

--

"Hey, Beorn. Did you hear that, too?", one of the guards asked his companion. Xena recoginzed him. Beorn, the one who had helped Roan.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?", Beorn asked rudely.

"There was something in the trees over there.", the man replied.

"You're kidding. Shut up."

Xena smiled.

_You'd better listen to that guy, dumbass._

The warrior princess greeted them from behind, taking their shirts and knocking them out. She couldn't supress a grin when Beorn let out a quiet sound of surprise. Afterwards she stepped inside Roans tent.

The warlord was drinking from his cup of wine. He spitted the liquid at his servant when he saw Xena enter.

"What in heaven's-"

"Don't you dare to say heaven with your dirty tongue, Roan.", Xena hissed.

He drew his sword.

"I can't remember calling you here!", Roan groaned," So I'm gonna show you the exit."

"I only wanna talk to you.", Xena assured, staying calm and refusing the urgy to throw her chakram at him.

He glanced at her, obviously uncertain of what to say.

"Sit down." It was more an order than a request, but Xena did.

"Roan, I don't know what we should fight for. I know that you want revenge, but why do other – innocent – people have to die for that? I think we should settle this peacefully.", Xena explained.

He just stared at her, his eyes telling what he thought about her suggestion.

"Shut up, won't you. I don't wanna hear any of this nonsense. You'll pay for ruining me, I you like it or not. Put her into the cave.", he ordered his soldiers. One grabbed Xena and turned her arms on her back. She couldn't react fast enough and was unable to move. A second soldier brought two chains and tied her hands up.

_Not the way I wanted it to be. Shit. This will make the whole thing a bit harder._

"So, Xena. Now you're gonna pay. I guess you've left your blonde friend somewhere 'round here. Look for her, you stupid idiots! The one who brings her is gonna get a huge reward!", Roan said, grinning evilly. He winked and the two men brought Xena outside, pushing her into a dark cave near the tent. Inside the cave where some wood cages where. A young boy was sitting in one of them. Xena was thrown inside to him, then the soldiers locked the cage and left.

Xena looked at the boy. He backed away from her.

"Pl-please, don't hurt me, I-I didn't d-do anything, I-", he stammed anxiously.

"Shhhhh...", Xena calmed him,"I'm not gonna hurt you. What are you doing here?"

He watched her, not sure if he could trust her.

"They imprisoned me here after destroying the village... I-I don't know why, I never did anything false, I, I never...", he broke and lowered his gaze.

"Hey, uh…" Xena wished she had the same skill with words as Gabrielle.

_Gabrielle. That's it!_

"Hey, little one, will you help me?", she asked. He stared at her.

"Of course... I will...", he answered hesitantly.

She gave him a small smile.

"Come here.", she called him and he came over to her.

"Listen closely now, it's not that easy, and you'll have to be fast. I'm gonna talk to that guard a bit and you're gonna escape while he doesn't see you. Run away and into the forest over there, you'll meet a woman with blond hair, maybe some amazons as well, but don't be afraid, they won't hurt you. The blonde one is called Gabrielle, tell her Xena is in trouble. She'll understand. You're free, then. Okay?", she explained. He nodded.

"You're a good boy.", she said and smiled again. This time he returned the smile.

"Hey, you.", she called the soldier standing ahead. He whirled around.

"What do you want?", he yelled. She licked her lips.

"What do you think would a woman like me want from a man like you?", she asked and gave him an encouraging smile. He grinned goofily and walked over to her. When he leaned over to her she rose her thumb to the boy. He understood and escaped through a hole in the cage. Xena now punched the guard onto his nose. He screamed with pain and soon many other soldiers arrived.

"Hey, you warrior bitch, making trouble? That's not good! I think we'll have to teach you a lesson." The onw who had spoken snapped his fingers and two others grabbed Xena and brought her outside.

_By the gods, please, Gabrielle, hurry up!_

--

He ran faster and faster. Suddenly he heard a yell behind himself, but he was too afraid to turn around. He already saw the forest in front of him. The trees would give him protection so that he would be out of sight. He jumped the last meters and fell down into the fallen leaves. He breathed heavily and rested a few moments before he remembered that he still had to find that Gabrielle. He struggled to his feet and went deeper into the forest.

All of a sudden there was another yell and someone grabbed his shoulders and forced him down.

"Please, I'm not a soldier!", he called with surprise. The one who had pressed him down let go and pulled him back onto his feet. He turned around and faced the other person. It was a blonde woman with green eyes.

"_The blonde one is called Gabrielle, tell her Xena is in trouble. She'll understand."_, he remembered the dark haired woman's words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.", she apologized.

"Are you Gabrielle?", he asked instead of an answer.

"Uh, yes, how do you know?", she asked with surprise.

"I have a message for you. In the camp, there was a dark haired woman called Xena, she asked me to tell you she's in trouble. I think is really getting hard, because she hit one of the soldiers and he-"

"Wait, wait, Xena's in trouble???", Gabrielle interrupted.

"Yes, she hit one of the soldiers, he screamed, and so the rest of the camp must have heard him. They'll punish her for sure.", he explained.

"Damn it!", Gabrielle hissed. "Could you please stay here and wait for some amazons to arrive? They should be here by dawn." Gabrielle took a piece of her scrolls and wrote a message to Varia," and give them this? There's some dried meat in the saddle bag, take some if you wanna."

"Thank you.", he said and took the letter from her.

"I thank you.", she said to the boy and took her daggers, heading towards the camp.


	5. The 1st Battle

_**I know I've been letting you wait again…**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's still reading and**__** reviewing**__** my stories!**_

_Only love_

_Can conquer hate_

I Believe In You – Chapter 5

"_I'm already at the camp, Xena's in trouble. Come as fast as you can, I don't know if I'm able to rescue her alone._

_Gabrielle."_

Varia read the letter she had gotten from the small boy who had waited for them instead of Gabrielle. She turned to her amazons.

"Our attack will start sooner as expected. Xena and Gabrielle are in trouble, so we better hurry. Lia, Ariana, please come with me. The others, prepare.", she told her warriors.

Lia and Ariana followed her to the front.

" 't sounds like something went wrong. Please go and check out what they're doing at the camp, if there's chaos or if they have gotten Xena and Gabrielle or whatever. Hurry!", Varia explained to them. They nodded and headed towards the camp.

--

Xena was tied tightly against two stakes, one hand left, one right. Not a comfortable position. The soldiers had whipped her arms, red marks showed of her punishment. Then they had tied her arms against those stakes, and now the pain wandered through Xenas entire body. She didn't show any pain, he face remained neutral. She just prayed for Gabrielle to come soon silently.

--

She had heard the lashes near the camp. She was sure it was Xena who was being whipped, while she herself was trying a way to get to the camp without being seen.

Gabrielle was really worried about Xena now.

_Hold on, my warrior, I'm coming!_

She approached a guard from behind, raised one of her daggers and knocked him out. He didn't have the time to make any noise except of a surprised "Oh!". Gabrielle sneaked through the tents, hoping to find Xena somewhere. When she went around a corner she saw Xena tied up between two stakes. She supressed a sound of shock that might have betrayed her. Cautiously she creeped over to the stakes.

"Xena!", she called with low voice. Xenas eyes popped open and she stared at her blonde friend.

"Gabrielle? Oh, Gabrielle, I'm so glad you're here!", Xena whispered. Gabrielle meanwhile cut the ropes so that Xena was free. Xena was about to throw her arms around the blonde when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. She heard the arrow fly and caught it before it could hit anyone.

"Damn it!", she hissed. Gabrielle had also reacted quickly and was now defeating some of the warriors. Xena defended herself with kicks and punches until Gabrielle called her name and threw one of her daggers to Xena. Xena used it immediately and soon the warriors were all lying on the ground.

"Those were just a few,", Xena said,"the others will come soon. We should try and leave before-"

"XENAAAAAA!", Roan roared. Xena let out an annoyed sigh and turned around.

_Too late._

All of a sudden Roans men came from everywhere, grabbing Gabrielle and pointing their knives at her neck.

"Aaaaaaah, so we've finally got you. Look, Xena, I was sure we'd get your little blondie before you could do anything against it. And how disappionted I am of you! You'Re not able to free yourself when tied up with two simple ropes? Dear, I remember another Xena, a much more cruel, more dangerous Xena. But, I see, you're a coward.", Roan said, grinning evilly. Xena simply watched him without stirring.

"Yeah, you remember a different Xena. I'm not like you know me anymore. I've changed, but that doesn't make me weak, even if you believe it might be like that.", she responded.

"Is that so? Well, let's see how strong you are when we kill that blonde.", Roan laughed and gave the warriors a sign. He was about to cut Gabrielles throat, but Xena threw the dagger she had still held in her hand and hit his wrist. A screamed with pain and dropped his knife. Gabrielle pushed her elbow into the stomach of the man behind her and the fight restarted.

_Not fair. Two against a whole army._

Xena prayed that Varia would arrive soon.

--

"There!", Lia called out, "Oh! We should hurry! Go back and tell Varia, I'm gonna go and help them!" Ariana nodded and returned into the woods. Lia drew her sword and headed towards the camp.

--

Varia was getting nervous. She walked up and down until the grass under her feet was smashed. Then Ariana almost fell through the trees and stopped before her.

"We have to hurry, the fight already began!", she breathed. Varia took her weapons, turned to her amazon warriors and screamed:

"Attack!!!" The women joined her battle cries and followed her to the camp.

--

Xena was surrounded by about ten men when she heard someone shouting. She recognized the voice, it was Lia. The amazon ran into the fighting men and hit many with her staff. Xena continued fighting the men around herself. Her strength slowoly left her, she felt it, but she refused to give up.

Her heart jumped when she saw Varia and the amazons come. She cried with happiness and knocked out two men which were standing in her way. She saw Varias determined expression when the amazon fought the warriors. She also saw the archers coming out of the tents and aiming at Gabrielle.

_Dammit!_

She was too far away to protect Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle! GABRIELLE!!", Xena screamed when the arrows hit her blonde partner. The warrior princess grabbed the sword of the man standing in front of her and made her way to Gabrielle who had fallen to the ground. Xena kneeled down next to her and lifted her up in her arms.

"Gabrielle…", she breathed. Xena was shocked when she saw that there were three arrows that had hit Gabrielle, blood covered the blondes body. Lia and Ariana managed to get to them and protected them from being hit. Xena got to her feet and ran to the forest with Gabrielle in her arms. She found the place where the other amazons where waiting and was glad to see that they had build up a tent for the injured persons. She brought Gabrielle inside and saw that there were already many injured warriors. Five other amazons kept bringing more and more injured women while the healers tried their best to keep them alive. Xena carefully layed Gabrielle onto one of the beds. One of the healers, an amazon from the north called Gytha, came to her with some covers and bandages.

"Thank you.", Xena said taking the stuff from Gytha. Gabrielle breathed heavily. Xena started to remove the arrows, trying not to cause Gabrielle any more pain, but failed. Gabrielle moaned. Xena let go of the wound and stroke Gabrielles forehead.

"I'm sorry.", she said softly. The blonde only shook her head.

"Go on.", cam an almost unaudible whisper. Gabrielle smiled weakly at Xena, trying to encourage her. Xena bit her lower lip and continued with her hard task. Meanwhile Gytha had mixed a painkiller for Gabrielle and waited for Xena to finish. Xena cursed herself everytime Gabrielle whimpered. When she finally suceeded at removing the last arrow the warrior prnicess buried her face in her hands and turned away from Gabrielles body. Gytha was there immediately to give Gabrielle the painkiller. Xena calmed down a bit and leaned over to Gabrielle. The blonde was breathing heavy and there was sweat on her forehead. The painkiller started to work and Gabrielle relaxed a bit. Xena took Gabrielles hand in her own and gently stroke it. Gabrielle smiled and opened her eyes slightly to look at Xena. When she saw the tears rolling down Xenas cheeks she raised one hand and wiped them away.

"It's okay, Xena.", she whispered.

"Oh, Gabrielle…", Xena breathed. She started caressing Gabrielles face. The blonde started to fall asleep, but Xena stayed at her side.


	6. Poison

_**Whoa, I've just finished with my Noir-Chapter, and it's really hard to write "Gabrielle" after writing "Mireille" a hundred times. It really drove me crazy, I always wrote "Gabreille", or something like that .Just hope that I corrected it everytime...**_

_There's a moment when I look at you  
And no speech is left in me  
My tongue breaks  
Then fire races under my skin  
And I tremble and grow pale  
For I am dying of such love  
Or so it seems to me  
(Gabrielle, "Many Happy Returns")_

I Believe In You – Chapter 6

Two days passed. Gabrielle had a bad fever. Gytha tried everything to make her temperature sink, but nothing worked. Gabrielle was tortured by fever dreams. She shivered and sweated. Xena was sitting next to her all the time, never leaving her place, not even for sleep. The warrior princess was terribly pale and had dark rings under her eyes, but still she refused to sleep and be unable to guard Gabrielle.

She tried to calm the blonde who whimpered softly from time to time. Xena whispered gentle words to her and stroke Gabrielles forehead. Gabrielle clinged to Xenas other hand, almost crushing it in her pain. Xena became desperate, nothing she did seemed to help her blonde friend.

"Gytha! This can't be normal anymore! What's wrong with her?", The warrior princess called. Gytha turned to Gabrielle and felt her forehead, her heartbeat and looked into Gabrielles eyes. Then she called for one of the other healers.

"Look at this one.", she said to the healer. The healer did the same as Gytha, then nodded.

"Poisoning."

Xenas eyes widened with shock.

"But… This can't be! I didn't smell any poison on the arrows! And there are no signs of poison!", Xena said, slightly confused and with anxiety making her voice tremble.

"Come here.", Gytha asked Xena. The warrior princess leaned over to her. Gytha cautiously pulled Gabrielles eyelid up.

"Look at this." Xena had to admit that Gabrielles eye didn't look normal.

"And feel her heartbeat." Xena did, and it was very unsteady.

"Gods!", Xena gasped.

"She needs an antidote quickly or she'll…", Gytha broke.

"You… You're not gonna tell me she'll die, are you?", Xena asked anxiously. Gytha nodded. Xena buried her face in her hands and turned away.

"No… NO!", she breathed.

"I have a bit of the antidote, but not enough. I give her two days… 'til then I'll be able to keep her alive.", Gytha told Xena. Then she held up the leaf of the antidote.

"I'll go and get it.", Xena assured. Then she leaned over to Gabrielle.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart. Don't give up!", she whispered in Gabrielles ear before kissing the blondes forehead. After this she turned around and left the tent. Lia just arrived from the battlefield to bandage her arm which had been injured.

"Lia!", Xena called. Lia raised her head and looked at her.

"Xena.", she said.

"Lia,", Xena said after walking up to the amazon, "I have to go get an antidote for Gabrielle. Please take care of her while I'm away, okay?" Lia nodded.

"Of course. And you,… take care of yourself.", Lia responded. Xena smiled slightly, then left.

--

Xena searched everywhere. After about one day she finally found the antidote in a village. A friendly farmer had some of it and gave it to her.

On her way back to the amazons she met some of Roans soldiers.They were badly injured and were fighting over a piece of meat.

"Hey, YOU!", one of them shouted at her," you damned warrior princess! Look what you've done to us! I'm crippled for the rest of my life!"

Xena stopped and looked at him. He was right, his leg was really mangled. She decided to get just a bit closer to him.

"Listen to me.", she said with a dangerously quiet voice, "It's true, I'm fighting against you. But have you ever wondered why?"

"Because you're stupid! You cannot win against us!", he sneered.

Xena grabbed his throat.

"Don't you blame me for anything!", she was shouting now as well, "It's not me who started this fight, it was you! It was Roan! He attacked the amazons, and now they want revenge! I paid for what I've done, some of my warrior are injured or died, this only shows me how useless a war is, but there's no other way!" She was about to choke him, but regained her self-control before she really did and let him go.

"Go and tell your great leader that he's gonna lose this fight!" With this she turned around and left. No one of the men made any signs for following her. When she was out of sight she started to run. She realised that she was running out of time.

--

Gytha became nervous. It was already getting dark, and Xena had still not come back.

"By the gods, Xena, hurry!", she mumbled and turned to Gabrielle, wiping the sweat off the blondes forehead.

"Will, she make it?", Lia asked.

"I don't know.", Gytha responded, watching the suffering bard. Just then the curtain and the entrance was thrown aside and Xena almost fell to Gabrielles bed and handed Gytha the herbs.

"Am I too late?", Xena asked, gasping for air. Lia came and helped Xena stand because the warrior princess was about to collapse. Gytha quickly prepared the antidote and gave them to Gabrielle.

"It needs some time to work. Tomorrow we'll see if you were too late or not."

Xena sank down to her knees. She felt the tension of the last few days, and felt how exhausted she actually was. Her view blurred, she was dizzy and then everything became black.


	7. Revenge 1

_**Finally, here I am. I'm sorry for being late again, but the new schoolyear has just begun and I am**__** .very. stressed... on top of that, I am helping Miss Nightwalker with her story a bit, that's quite something that takes your time… well, I thought I couldn't let you wait any longer. So here you are.**_

_**P.S.: I've done (and required) some fanart… links can be read in my profile. If you are interested…**_

_You could say you hate your emotions_

_Because you cannot control them when you should_

_You hate them _

_Because they come out when you don't need them_

_You hate them_

_Because they make you weak when you want to be strong_

_You hate them_

_Because they overwhelm you and you cannot resist them_

_You hate them_

_Because they make you so vulnerable…_

I believe in you – Chapter 7

Xena reopened her eyes at sunrise. Her head ached a bit but she ignored it and got up.

"Gabrielle!", she whispered and quickly jumped to her feet and walked over to the blonde. She gently stroke the blonde's forehead and watched her affectionately. With great felief she realised that she wasn't feverish anymore. Xena let out a sigh. Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes. Her green orbs met Xenas, and then she smiled.

"Xena…", she breathed softly and reached out for Xenas cheek. Xena melted into the loving touch and closed her eyes to fight back her tears. When Gabrielle started moving her fingers over Xenas skin the warrior princess could no longer hold back. All her feelings, the fear, the tension, the relief, the love, everything seemed to want to pour out. But through her tears she smiled at Gabrielle.

"Sorry.", Xena managed to get out. Gabrielle pulled Xena down a bit.

"Don't be. Sometimes… Sometimes it's good to just… let it out." She took Xenas face in both her hands and wiped the tears away.

"I love you, Gabrielle… it's so good to have you back alive again… I was so afraid…",Xena breathed. She planted a soft kiss on Gabrielles forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay", Gabrielle answered, "What about you?"

"Alright." Gabrielle smiled and stroke Xenas cheeks. Xena enjoyed the touch, then knelt down and rested her head on Gabrielles chest, feeling the blondes heartbeat. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Gabrielles waist.

"I feared I might have been to late…", Xena confessed. Gabrielle ran her fingers through Xenas hair.

"I didn't doubt for a second you'd be there by time.", she assured Xena.

"Thank you.", Xena whispered and raised her gaze to meet the green eyes she loved. Gabrielle smiled in return, her eyes sparkling with joy. Xena sighed before laying her head down again and enjoying these short moments of bliss.

--

"Xena! XENA!", Arianas voice echoed through the forest. Xena jumped to her feet immediately and ran outside.

"Xena!", Ariana gasped when she reached the warrior princess, "Xena, it's horrible! Varia… they almost killed Varia! They've caught so many… please, Xena, go and have a look… We aren't enough to defeat them."

"Don't say that. I'll go, you take care of Gabrielle!", Xena said and ran towards the camp.

"Sure…", Ariana breathed.

--

Xena jumped over buhes and roots, quickly reaching her destination. What she saw there was a bloody mess. Soldiers and amazons, both lying all over the place, the ones who hadn't fallen yet were still fighting each other. Xena spotted two amazons who were taking the badly injured Varia away from the battlefield. Xena drew her sword. She knew she didn't stand a chance. The enemies were just too many.

--

Meanwhile Gabrielle tried doing a few steps inside the tent. Ariana helped her so that she wouldn't fall down.

"Now please let go. I wanna try alone.", Gabrielle demanded Ariana. Ariana complied hesitantly.

"Do you think you're ready for this?", Ariana asked.

"I have to be.", Gabrielle said, "If they need me out there, I have to be ready."

Ariana raised one eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

--

Xenas battlecry sounded over the field when she attcked again and again. She had killed so many, but still Roans men were too many. They seemed to be endless, never stopping to come out of the tents or from simply nowhere. Xena was getting desperate.

_This can't be. I can't lose. I can't. He doesn't deserve to win… Gods, I need some divine help now…_

With another slam of her sword she knocked down the man in front of her, then she jumped in the air and kicked two men to the ground, hitting another one with her sword when she landed.

_The amazons are fighting so bravely… I hope we'll make it._

All of a sudden Roans voice forced its way to Xenas ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH Now i've got you!!!!!!!!!", he roared. Just in that second Xena felt a hard object hitting her head as she was knocked out.

--

Gabrielles condition improved. She soon gained her strength back and recovered quickly. Gytha always kept an eye on her. Gabrielle wanted to go and look for Xena who still wasn't back from the battlefield to drink something or to have a short break, but gytha refused to let her go.

"But I have to go and look if she needs help!", Gabrielle declared.

"You can't! You still haven't recovered enough! Though you may feel like it, you still need to rest.", Gytha assured her. Gabrielle sighed angrily. She grabbed her daggers.

"I'll go."

Ariana grabbed her arm.

"Gabrielle, please don't do anything stupid. I promised I'd look after you.", she demanded. Gabrielle paused for a moment.

"I know what I'm doing.", she said. She gently freed herself from Arianas grasp and headed towards the battlefield.

--

When she arrived there the only thing she saw was blood. It was totally quiet. No one was fighting.

_By the gods, what's going on here?_

She went through all the bodies laying on the ground, searching for any signs of life.

So many of her sisters had died here. She felt guilt and sadness, walking through this line of corpses. She felt a bit reliefed that Xena wasn't under them. Near the forest she spotted three amazons which were still alive. Varia was one of them. She quickened her steps until she reached them.

"What happened? Where are all the others?", she asked. Varia looked a bit worn out.

"They were captured…", Varia answered.

"And Xena?"

"She was knocked out and captured as well." Gabrielle felt her heartbeat stop for a second there. Fear creeped up inside her mind.

"No… This can't be… this MAY not be…", she breathed. "Where did they go?"

Varia pointed to the northwest.

"There. If you hurry you might catch up with them.", she said.

"And you? Are you okay?", Gabrielle asked.

"Hurry up, I'm alright.", Varia assured her. Gabrielle smiled slightly, patted Varias arm, turned around and ran into the direction Varia had shown her.

--

After some time Gabrielle reached the ruins of a village. Shocked she walked through the streets, not wanting to believe what her eyes told her. There was still smoke rising from the burned houses. She heard some shouting in the distance and followed the noise, arriving at the middle of the village were some men assembled.

"Revenge!", they roared. Gabrielle walked towards them.

"Excuse me, can you help me?", she asked the one who looked like the leader. He sized her up before answering:

"Well, I don't have much time. Make it quick." Gabrielle refused to give him a cheeky answer.

"It looks like you village has been attacked by an army. Could you tell me where they went to?"

"Are you one of them????!", he shouted in rage.

"No, by the gods, no I am not!", Gabrielle assured.

"Then what do you want from them?"

"I want to help the prisoners they had with them. They're my friends.", she explained.

"Well, I don't think you're gonna make it alone, lady, because you wouldn't stand a chance against them. I've heard this army is led by Xena, Warrior Princess. Not one of us nor you could fight HER."

Gabrielles eyes widened in shock.

"You are mistaken! Xena does not lead any army, she's one of the prisoners!", she said anxiously.

"Dear, I think you are mistaken, because why else should THIS be there?", he asked, pointing at the house of the major in front of them. "Xena is gonna kill you all" was written with fire onto the wall. Gabrielle shook her head in disbelief.

_I can't be… it CAN'T…_

"No… this was NOT Xena…", she murmured.

"It was.", the man said and turned away from her.

"So, c'mon, let's get our revenge!", he shouted to the other people standing there.

They all joined his "Revenge!" – cries and walked out of the village, leaving a confused Gabrielle behind.


	8. Revenge 2

_**Sooo… we're approaching the end :D well, this won'**__**t be the last chapter. A short( because I wanted to get over with this quicker without letting you wait for so long) but interesting one I hope. I've had a free day today because there was a sports event at school and I no longer have to join this :D**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_Strength is no more _

_than how well you hide your pain_

I believe in you – Chapter 8

Gabrielle shook her head to get rid of all the questions in her mind and followed the men. Soon they arrived at the bottom of a mountain. Gabrielle couldn't believe what she saw there.

Almost all the amazons who hadn't been injured were there, captured in huge iron cages. After spotting the villagers Roan walked towards them.

"Aaaaah, my friends, welcome! I've got something that might draw your attention.", he greeted friendly. The leader of the villagers asked him:

"And what would that be?" Roan smiled wryly and called one of his warriors. The warrior held a chain in his hand. He pulled it and Xena appeared, tied up with countless ropes and chains, two men holding her so that she didn't have the chance to even think of escape. Gabrielles eyes widened with shock when she saw her warrior princess like that. Xena had a bleedind wound on her forehead, her arms and legs were littered with scratches and cuts. Without thinking Gabrielle ran to her.

"Xena!",she called, but one of the men grabbed her arm and threw her away. Xena raised her head at the sound of Gabrielles voice.

"Gabrielle…", she breathed. Gabrielle struggled to her feet. Their eyes met for a short moment before Xena was pushed forwards, the chains clanking. The villagers roared triumhantly. The leader started to laugh. When he was finished he took the chain from the warrior.

"How did you defeat her? And were's her army?", he asked Roan.

"Well, I've hired the best warriors to do this. Her men are helpless without her. They follow my order now. They always follow the one who is the strongest.", Roan said.

"LIAR!", Gabrielle screamed angrily. Roan was in front of her within a second, his fist hitting Gabrielles face. Gabrielle fell down again and one warrior tied her hands up as well.

"Well, we obviously forgot this one. Her little friend.", Roan said evilly. The leader looked at Gabrielle.

"I knew that there was something wrong wit her.", he murmured. Roan laughed.

"So, alright. You can have them. Do what you want.", he said and gave the chains which held Xena and Gabrielle to the leader.

"I thank you.", he said and the villagers shouted again. Roan winked and he and his men left. Halfway Roan turned around.

"Hey! You can have those, too.", he said pointing at the amazons. The leader nodded and turned to Xena.

"So now, Warrior Princess Xena…", he said grinning, "What shall we do with you now?"

"KILL HER!!", the villagers shouted.

"I didn't do anything, please believe me, it was Roan! It's just a trap!", Xena assured him desperately.

"Haha. Go tell your lies in Tartarus!", he laughed, the villagers joining him.

"STONE HER!!", they cried.

"If you stone her, you'll have to stone me as well!", Gabrielle screamed, her voice cracking.

The leader pulled her to himself. Facing her he grinned.

"Granted."

--

„THROW THE STONES!", the countless screams echoed over the place. Xena bit her lower lip. She turned her head and looked at Gabrielle who was standing next to her. The bards eyes were focused at the floor. Her lips formed a single word:"No."

--


	9. I Believe In You

_**Yeeeha!! I'm getting forward with this, unfortunately towards the end… I surely**__** will not be happy when this is over...**_

_Lonely__, the path you have chosen  
A restless road, no turning back  
One day you will find your light again  
Don't you know  
Don't let go be strong_

_Follow your heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe I believe I believe in you  
Follow your dreams  
Be yourself an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you cannot do  
I believe I believe I believe in you_

_Tout seul, tu t'en iras tout seul  
(All alone, you go all alone)  
Coeur ouvert à l'univers  
(Heart opened to the universe)  
Poursuis ta quête  
(Keep on your search)  
Sans regarder derrière  
(Without looking back)  
N'attends pas  
(Don't wait)  
Que le jour se lève  
(When the day rises)_

_Suis ton étoile  
(Follow your star)  
Vas jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte  
(Go to where your dream takes you)  
Un jour tu le toucheras  
(One day you'll touch it)  
Si tu crois  
(If you believe)  
Si tu crois  
Si tu crois en toi  
(In you)_

_Suis ta lumière  
(Follow your light)  
N'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes  
(Don't put out the flame you carry)  
Au fond de toi souviens toi  
(At the ground of yourself remember)  
Que je crois  
(That I believe)  
Que je crois  
Que je crois en toi  
(That I believe in you)_

_Someday I'll find you  
Someday you'll find me too  
And when I hold you close  
I know that it's true_

_Follow your heart  
Let your love lead through the darkness  
Back to a place you once knew  
I believe I believe I believe in you  
Follow your dreams  
Be yourself an angel of kindness  
There's nothing that you cannot do  
I believe I believe I believe in you_

_("I believe in you" – Il Divo & Celine Dion)_

_**I hope the translations are okay… It is strange for me to translate french first into german and then into english o.O …**_

I Believe In You – Chapter 9

The men tied her hands tigthly together. Xena was hardly strong enough to keep standing after her torture at Roans camp. She turned her head and faced Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle." Gabrielle looked at her.

"I'm so sorry…", Xena said quietly while watching Gabrielle sadly.

"I love you, Xena. Don't you apologize for something that's not your fault…", Gabrielle whispered and closed her eyes desperately. Xena reached out and took Gabrielles hand. Gabrielle thankfully entwined their fingers. A man picked up a stone. Then the throwing began. The first stone hit Xenas waist. She moaned with pain and heard Gabrielle doing the same beneath her. She gritted her teeth. Instead of screaming with pain she assumed her position to protect Gabrielle.

"Please listen to me once again.", Xena begged, "We're paying for a crime we did not commit. I understand your anger, but I am not the one who deserves to be punished! Please! If you don't believe me, please kill me but let her go. This is my last request, don't harm her…" Tears were running down her face. The leader raised his hand and the people lowered their hands with the stones.

"No! I won't let you die here!", Gabrielle shouted when she became aware of what she had just heard from her soulmate. Xena smiled sadly.

The leader stepped in front of her.

"Why should I comply to this? You DID destroy our village, don't you deny that!", he said. Xena saw that it was pointless to argue with him.

"Because she didn't do anything… She has been shot not long ago and was unable to do anything, she almost died… I can't ask her to die with me now. Please let her go. You can have me, but let her go." He didn't response, Xena would have killed him right now if only she would have had the strength to. He grinned and took Gabrielles chains, binding them tighter and pulling Gabrielle out of the circle.

"No… NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!", Gabrielle screamed almost hysterical, but the men wouldn't let go of her.

"Xena! STOP THIS!", she cried desperately, tears running down her face now as well. The leader turned back to Xena, not paying any attention at Gabrielle.

"So she won't die with you… but she's surely going to watch." Xena lowered her head.

The people around Xena now started throwing stones as well. Blood ran down her entire body soon, staining her bare skin.

Gabrielle was tied up against a tree, close enough to see Xena collapse. She strained at her chains, but they were to tight, the metal cut her flesh and soon it started to bleed. After some time she didn't have any strength left. The leader walked up to her.

"So you weren't stoned with her, I kept my promise. But now you'll die at this tree. Maybe you'll meet your friend in Tartarus.", he sneered at her.

"That's where you belong!", she hissed, trying once more to get rid of her ties without success.

He laughed, then turned around and went away.

The people left them alone when they where finished. Xena felt a terrible pain in her chest and breathing was hard.

"I'm sorry…", Xena whispered, but Gabrielle wasn't close enough to hear her.

--

The night came. Snow fell down on her. She couldn't believe it, but in the end it didn't matter if she died in winter of in summer. She reflected the last weeks. She had rescued Gabrielle after having lost her memory because of the ring. She had kissed Gabrielle to awake her, but that kiss had changed everything. They had spent one single night in peace, then Roan had showed up. She had damned him before, She damned him right now, and she was sure she'd still damn him when she was dead. She became thirsty. Her lungs felt like burning up inside, and her body hurt horribly. But the worst thing torturing her was the thought that she was being stoned because of her mistake. Because of a man who's voice counted more than theirs. The thought of him made Xena angry. But she couldn't do anything. She was going to die, she felt it. Die instead of him. Just because she had been foolish enough to let him go. She should have killed him when she had had the chance.

"I love you, Gabrielle.", this simple sentence was the last before strength and consciousness left her.

--

Gabrielle felt horrible. It had been hours since she had heard any noise from Xena. The blonde was getting really worried about the warrior princess.

"Xena? Xena!", she called, again and again, but her beloved partner didn't react.

Gabrielle started moving her arms, trying to pull her hands out of the chains. Her hands were already blue and her fingers were totally numb because of the cold. She turned around slowly, her body aching with every move. She tried to make her hand as thin as she could and then started to drag it through the chains. She remembered being crucified. This felt just alike. She didn't get enough air and her whole body trembled. After some painful moments she finally succeeded and could breathe normal. Her legs were to weak to carry he weight, she fell down. She was too exhausted to get up again.

The only thing she could see of Xena was a hand from out of the stones, laying motionless on the ground. With much effort Gabrielle crawled over and pushed some stones down from the warrior princess.

"Come on, Xena, don't you give up now! Breathe!", she said with cracked voice when she found Xenas face. The raven-haired woman still didn't show any reaction. Gabrielle gently patted Xenas cheek, trying to wake her. Finally she leaned down and tried to resurrect Xena by breathing into her. After wome failures Xena awoke and gasped for air. Gabrielle breathed out with relief. Now the tears came and ran down her cheeks.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!", she sobbed. Xena opened her eyes for a very short moment to look at Gabrielle above her before they fell closed again.

"Thank you.", she whispered. Gabrielle shook her head, then her arms became numb and she fell to the ground next to Xena, sobbing violently, her face covered with tears. Xena raised one hand, ignoring the pain in her arms while she did, and stroke Gabrielles cheek.

"Shhh… don't cry…",Xena said softly, but Gabrielle only cried harder.

"You could be dead…", the blonde sobbed.

"I'm… not…", Xena managed to whisper before her consciousness left again.

--

Gabrielle rested for some moments to regain a bit of her strength. She knew Xena was only unconscious, she could see the warrior's chest rise and fall while she breathed. Her eyes were filled with tears of pain when she struggled to her feet. She felt pain in her waist were the stone of the villager had hit her. She let out a moan, then lifted Xena up, putting Xenas arm around her shoulder and her own arm around Xenas waist and tried to carry her to the amazon camp. She was glad Xena didn't wear her heavy armor.

Soon she felt exhausted again, he body aching with every step she made. She wasn't sure how far she would be able to make it, her only hope was that Varia would send somebody to look for them.

Gabrielle gritted her teeth and forced her legs to go on walking, knowing that if she rested now she would never manage to get up again.

More and more time passed by, Gabrielles view started to blur and she felt dizzy. Strands of her hair were frozen, and she felt the rest of her body freeze and become numb as well while her legs hurt more and more and soon she collapsed. She felt Xenas body on top of her, and a strange happiness filled her.

_Am I… dying?_

_I've heard that people, in the moment of their death, suddenly feel happy…_

_I'm glad to be with you, my warrior. _

"I love you, Xena…", she whispered, not caring if Xena was conscious enough to hear it, before everything became black.

--

"Look, Ariana, over there!", Lia shouted. Ariana ran up to her.

"Have you spotted them?", she asked with excitement.

"I think I have!", Lia told her, "Look, there!" She pointed to the right. The two amazons hurried over to where Lia thought she had seen something.

"By Artemis…", Ariana breathed when she saw Xena and Gabrielle laying on the ground, both covered with snow, their skin having a blueish tone. Quickly she lifted Xena up in her arms, watching as Lia did the same with Gabrielle before they headed back to the camp.

--

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes. She didn't feel cold anymore. She realised she was inside the tent at the amazon camp, wrapped in warm covers. Her body wasn't numb anymore, but now she wished it was because just everything ached. She let out a moan and tried to change her position. It didn't take long until she had to realize that laying on the back was the solution with less pain.

After resting for some minutes she tried to sit up. Succeeding after some moments she looked around in the tent. In cause of the others all sleeping she figured it was night. Only a few candles lit the room, and she heard Lia's voice from outside.

Cautiously she put her feet to the ground and tried to stand. Her legs felt like jelly, but she managed not to fall down immediately. Somehow she made it to the entrance of the tent. Lia twirled around when she heard Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle?! You should be sleeping." She took Gabrielles arm, helping her to stand.

"I know, but I want to see Xena. Where is she?", Gabrielle said with hoarse voice.

"I'll bring you to her.", Lia said and put Gabrielles arm around her shoulders. Gabrielle thanked her with a weak smile. Carefully Lia led them to Xena who was laying deep inside the tent. She watched out not to step on anyone or to be too noisy and wake them.

"There.", Lia whispered when they arrived. Gabrielle looked down at her love with sadness in her eyes. Xena looked terrible. Gabrielle closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to fight the tears coming up. She kneeled down next to the warrior princess.

"Xena…", she breathed, "Xena…"

Lia watched her with sympathy in her eyes, then let her alone.

Gabrielle blinked away her tears.

"I'm so sorry…"

--

Gabrielle wasn't quite sure when her exhaustion and driven her back into slumber, but when she reopened her eyes it wasn't dark anymore. When she raised her head she met two bright blue eyes which where softly watching her.

"Xena.", Gabrielle said with relief, cupping Xenas cheek. Xena smiled and brought her hand up to rest on the backside of Gabrielles head. She tried to suppress the painful moan which threatened to escape her lips when she moved, but she failed. Gabrielle looked at her with a worried expression. Xenas hand slid down, but Gabrielle caught it and held it gently against her face, kissing the palm. Xena was unable to keep her eyes opened and her head sank back down onto the pillow. Gabrielle used her free hand to stroke Xenas forehead. All of a sudden the curtain at the entrance was thrown aside and Ariana stumbled in.

"They're attackin' ", she breathed while trying to catch her breath. All of the amazons jumped up and grabbed their weapons. Gabrielle also got up, wanting to join them in battle. Suddenly she didn't feel weak anymore. The only thing she felt was anger. And she knew there was only one thing that could make her anger go away: Kill Roan. She started to gather her clothes and her daggers. She was about to leave the tent with the others when she heard a soft voice call her name. She stopped in her movement, turned around and returned to Xena, kneeling down next to her and taking her hand. Xena breathed deeply.

"Please… take care of yourself…", she whispered as if it was hard for her to keep talking, "I know you can do this… I can't help you out there… but I'll be… I'll be with you… right there, in your heart.", she placed her hand on Gabrielles chest, "… don't you ever forget that I love you more than anything." Gabrielle smiled sadly.

"I love you, too… I'm not sure if I can do it…", she said, lowering her gaze. Xena cupped Gabrielles cheek and gently made the blonde face her.

"I'm sure you can. I believe in you, Gabrielle."

"Thank you, Xena…" Gabrielle leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Xenas lips before getting to her feet and leaving the tent.

--


	10. Final Battle

… _**Goin on… My, I wa**__**nt to get this finished before october, because then I'm going to write lots of class tests and probaly won't find the time to write…**_

_**Oh, and thanks to everyone who's reviewing my stories.**_

_**We're getting very close to the end :P **_

_Was man tief in seinem Herzen besitzt_

_kann man nicht durch den Tod verlieren_

_(The things you possess deep in your heart_

_can't be lost__ through death)_

_(Johann Wolfgang v. Goethe)_

I believe in you – Chapter 10

Gabrielle and the others arrived at the camp. Gabrielle felt strange. She wanted to kill Roan so badly it frightened her. Her hatred frightened her. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and trying to calm down a bit. She knew it was pointless to ran towards him with blind anger.

But then all the images came to her mind. Xena, when the villagers stoned her. Xena, when she collapsed after a stone hit her hard. Xena, how she seemed to be dead when Gabrielle found her under the stones.

Hot tears formed in Gabrielles eyes, but she forced them down and clinged to her daggers, following the other amazons further into the camp. Battlecries filled the air. Gabrielle had already knocked out three men.

"ROAN! ROAN YOU BASTARD!! SHOW YOURSELF!!!", she shouted over the place. When the curtain from Roans tent flew aside every movement of the men as well as of the amazons stopped and they stared at Roan and Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked him straight in the eye. He quickly walked towards her.

"I thought you were dead.", he growled with his deep voice.

"Then you better think again. I want to fight a duel with you.", Gabrielle declared. He looked at her with amusement.

"You? With me?", he broke into laughter. She simply waited for him to catch his breath. When he finally stopped laughing she said:

"Yes. With you."

"Hah! You don't stand a chance, but if this is your desire, then let it be!", he called out and drew his sword.

"One moment. We haven't discussed the rules yet.", Gabrielle interrupted.

"Well, right. So what are the rules, sweetheart?"

Gabrielle ignored his teasing.

"No one may interfere. If you win, we'll give up and you'll never meet us again. If I win-"

"That won't happen!", he laughed. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, slowly losing her patience.

"If I win, you'll leave and never come back.", she continued.

"Alright." He grinned and held out his hand. Gabrielle took it and they shook on their agreement. Quickly the others formed a circle around them.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle!", the amazons cheered on. Roans men were silent.

Gabrielle and Roan watched each other, slowly starting to move. Gabrielle tried to think of anything she could do, anything Xena had shown her, just ANYthing. Then Roan attacked, drawing her attention. She blocked his sword with both her daggers, then made one step fowards, pushing him back and trying to disarm him, but her pulled his sword out of her reach so that she stumbled, but caught herself by jumping aside and evading his next strike. She realized that he was strong, but not fast. At least not as fast as she was. An idea formed in her head. She had to use his strength against him.

While she waited for a chance to attack she blocked more and more attacks. She knew she didn't have much time to consider, it was hard for her to keep her arms up and hold against him. In a moment of inattentiveness he pushed his sword harshly against her daggers and kicked her down, pointing his sword at her neck. She knew it would be hard to turn this situation to her advantage. She tried to disarm him again, but he pushed with a power she knew she wouldn't be able to resist much longer. Her arms started to tremble, her heart raced.

"_I'm sure you can. I believe in you."_

Xenas words came to her mind.

The image of Xena collapsing and being buried under the stones appeared in front of her eyes. The anger made its way through her body and with an angry cry she pushed against Roans sword and jumped with a salto behind him, hitting his head with the blunt side of her daggers. He shouted with pain and sank to his knees, reaching out to grab her. He packed her by her legs and threw her over him. When she hit the ground it felt as if all the air was pushed out of her lungs.The amazons became silent. Gabrielle gasped, then quickly turned away when his sword swifted down on her and jumped to her feet.

He breathed heavily, then grinned.

"Hahaaaaaaaa! See? You're never gonna win!", he growled. Gabrielle gritted her teeth. Her anger overwhelmed her and she did what she had wanted to refuse all the time. She ran blindly towards him, punching everything of him she was able to reach. He tried to protect himself with his arms, then he grabbed her arms and threw her backwards. She landed onto her feet. His face was no longer happy when she jumped towards him, evaded his attack and pushed her elbow under his chin, his head was thrown back. He felt as if his jaw was hit by a hammer. He punched blindly in her direction. His fist hit her cheek and she stumbled again. She tasted blood in her mouth and didn't see his sword coming towards her.

In the very last second she turned away so that it only cut her arm instead of ripping it off her body. She gasped with pain and blood poured out of the wound. He roared triumphantly, but no one of his men paid attention to him.

"What has gotten into you?", he shouted, facing every of his warriors. They all didn't show any intention to support him.

"Come on! I'm tired of this nonsense! FIGHT!!", he tried to encourage them. Gabrielle used this short break to recover a bit. The amazons started to cheer on again. Gabrielle made a decision.

"Warriors listen to me!", she called loudly, "I know we've been fighting each other, but let's end it right here! Everything is a mess, many people had to die because of a warlord who refused to accept his fate, who refused to understand that he had already lost! Don't you see the nonsense of this battle?? You destroyed villages, you destroyed families and dreams and hope of people! Why can't we just stop this? Why can't we just live in peace without anyone searching for revenge? This only causes more and more suffering! I see it in your faces that you suffer as well! Then why don't you stop fighting?"

Then there was silence. The amazons didn't dare to move. All of a sudden one of Roans warriors, obviously a very young man, stepped into the circle and went to stand behind Gabrielle.

"I agree.", he declared. Anger blinked in Roans eyes as more and more men joined him and soon Roan was alone on the other side.

"We have won.", Gabrielle said.

"NO! NO YOU HAVEN'T!", Roan growled and attacked once more, twirling around and pushing his sword towards Gabrielle. Gabrielle stepped aside and let him stumble into the nothing, then pushed her daggers forwards. With a sudden gasp his movement stopped. He stared at her for some seconds. Blood poured out of the wound that Gabrielles daggers had caused. It soon stained her hands and dropped onto the ground, leaving a red puddle. His strength left and he fell down. Gabrielle watched his body fall. When he hit the ground she turned around and left without saying anything else.

The amazons soon followed her while Roans men were unsure of what to do. Gabrielle stopped.

"You can go wherever you want now. You can come with us, or you can go home.", she said over her shoulder before continuing her way to the amazon camp. The men started to murmur quietly, some really did follow Gabrielle, some just left.

Lia quickened her steps and walked up to Gabrielle, putting her hand gently onto Gabrielles shoulder. Gabrielle smiled weakly at her.

"You did great.", Lia said.

"Thank you.", Gabrielle whispered, looking into her eyes.

The amazons and the warriors sang a song of happiness and peace behind them.

--

Reaching the camp, Gabrielle immediately hurried towards the healer's tent. She saw Xena come up when she was halfway, the warrior princess leaning against the wooden stake which held the tent. When she spotted Gabrielle a huge smile played across her lips and she opened her arms. Gabrielle was running now, quickly reaching Xena and throwing her arms around her.

"Oh Xena…", Gabrielle breathed, "I'm so glad you're doin' better…" Xenas smile grew bigger.

"And I am glad you won. You did, didn't you."

"Of course.", Gabrielle answered and turned to the amazons and warrior that had followed her.

"See? I knew you would.", Xena said softly. Gabrielle faced her.

"Thank you." Xena shook her head and cupped Gabrielles cheek, gently pulling her into a soft kiss.

Some of Roans men came to them. Xena put her arm around Gabrielles shoulder because her legs started to become weak.

"Xena.", one of them said. Xena realized that it was Beorn. "I'm sorry. I… well, do you remember when I came to you and told you my village had been destroyed? It was the truth. It really was, and it really was Beorn. He forced me and all these men to follow him… I… I just want you to understand that I didn't see any other way, he offered us lots of money if we kill you… Please, somehow I feel responsible for all this, and I am very sorry." He looked at her with honesty in his eyes.

"I understand.", Xena said and held out her hand. Beorns face showed a huge smile of relief when he took it.

"Thank you, Xena, thank you so very much!", he said.

"It's okay.", Xena assured him.

"I also want to apologize to you.", Beorn continued, speaking to Gabrielle now.

"It's not your fault.", Gabrielle said, smiling at him. He grinned and took her hand as well.

"By the way, I think your speech was wonderful.", he admitted.

"Thank you.", Gabrielle responded, now grinning as well. Beorn bowed, the men behind him bowed as well, then turned around and left. Varia jumped to them.

"You've done so well out there, Gabrielle!", she called out, throwing her arms around Gabrielle and hugging her tightly.

"We all did well.", Gabrielle said. Varia let out a small laughter, then let go of Gabrielle and turned towards all the warriors.

"Cheers for our queen Gabrielle!!", she shouted over the place, all the amazons and men joining her. Gabrielle blushed slightly, but she grinned. Xena also had a huge smile on her face.

--

There was a big festival in the evening. Everbody danced, the injured ones sat with the others around a fire, chatting and singing and praising their queen Gabrielle. Gabrielle and Xena were also sitting at the fire. They were both very happy and reliefed that it was over.

This was the first night since many days that they could fall asleep without having to worry about tomorrow.

Actually Xena did think of tomorrow. She had something in mind that was – well, not bothering her, but she kept thinking about it.

_Tomorrow._

With a smile on her face she fell asleep.


	11. Getting Prepared

_**AWWWWWWWWW Finally :) This is gonna be romantic, YEAH!**_

_**I'm not in a good mood lately, so sorry if this isn't that good... I don't know when I'm gonna be okay... But writing eases it a lot…**_

_If you fall I'll catch  
If you'll love I'll love  
And so it goes my dear  
Don't be scared  
You'll be safe, this I swear  
If you only love me back_

_I am the playwright__ and you are my crown  
Make me cry for your love  
Like you've done many times, so I know  
I can't write these storylines without you  
Lady pain, make me strong  
Can't we be together without them forever_

_(Sonata Arctica – "The Misery")_

I believe in you – Chapter 11

Xena watched Gabrielle write. The blonde was lost in her work, having to write much because of their latest adventure. Xena smiled affectionately. She just couldn't get her eyes off of her. She loved the way Gabrielle bit her lower lip while writing, the way the blonde frowned… just everything.

Xena shook her ehad when she realized what she was thinking.

_So much for the hard, cold warrior princess with a heart made of stone…_

_I never believed I could be like this…_

"Xena?", a soft voice gently ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?", she replied.

"What are you thinking about, must be something that makes you very happy?", Gabrielle asked curiously, having noticed Xenas dreamy expression. She raised one eyebrow. Xenas smile turned into a grin.

"Well, indeed… I was thinking about you.", Xena said. Gabrielle now smiled as well. She reached out and took Xenas hand. Xena made a decision.

_Time to tell her!_

"It's me who makes you smile like a little child?"

"Yes, it is.", Xena looked deeply into Gabrielles eyes. "Wanna go out a bit?"

"I'd love to.", Gabrielle answered. Xena smiled and took her hand.

"Let's go."

--

They walked through the forest, watching the snow fall. They were both covered in warm coats and they walked close to each other to be protected from the cold. As the walked, Xena started to talk:

"Gabrielle I… I've got something to tell you.", her smile faded slightly as she breathed in deeply and tried to sort her words, "Gabrielle… We've been together for such a long time now, and I do not regret a single second. We've had fun and we've shed tears together, and I will never miss that. You're an amazon queen, reigning over your own tribe… this is so amazing! You're their queen, and you're the queen of my heart. Now we – or even YOU – have defeated Roan. Without you, we wouldn't have made it. I thank you for saving my life once more, and now, my queen, I want to ask you the most important question.", Xena raised one hand and took out a necklace. It was a small blue feather with some pearls on a leather band. She held it out to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle,… I love you more than _anything_ in this world… Will you marry me?"

Gabrielle almost fell into Xenas arms. She pressed Xenas body tightly against her own, taking the necklace from Xenas hand.

"Of course, Xena, of course!", she breathed taking Xenas face in both her hands. She leaned forwards and kissed Xena deeply and passionately, tears of pur joy running down her face. Xena now started crying as well. When they pulled apart Gabrielle leaned her forehead against Xenas, sobbing slightly but still smiling. The warrior princess ran her fingers through Gabrielles hair. She gently wiped the blonde's tears away. Gabrielle was still speechless. Finally she lifted her head and watched Xenas face. Xena found herself lost in the green eyes she loved so much.

"I still can't believe this just happened…", Gabrielle whispered, her voice trembling from the emotions rushing through her. Xena smiled.

"I've already imagined the festival… It's gonna be huge.", she said softly, "What about doing it in the amazon village of your tribe?"

There was a twinkle in Gabrielles eyes which gave Xena a welcome tingle in her stomach.

"I'd love to." Xena smiled and took the necklace from Gabrielle, putting it around the blonde's neck.

"Thank you.", Gabrielle said and turned her head to plant a soft kiss on Xenas lips.

"I'm gonna go and tell the others.", Xena said and they tuirned back towards the amazon camp.

--

"Varia. Varia!", Xena called when they arrived.

"Xena.", Varia responded when she spotted them, "What is it?"

"Get all our friends together, I've got an announcement to make!", Xena explained. Varia raised one eyebrow, then did what Xena had demanded. Soon they all were assembled. Xena raised her voice.

"My dear friends, there will be a huge festival soon. You might wonder why, and I'm gonna tell you this now: You know that Gabrielle, your queen, and I, Xena, have travelled together for a very long time now. You might also know that I love her with all my heart. And now, friends, I've finally found the courage to ask her. She and I will marry!" Xena took Gabrielles hand and raised them up. The amazons cheered up and cried out with joy, praising them. Varia jumped in the air before hugging them both.

"I'm so happy you finally do that! About time now, eh, Xena!", she said with a goofy grin on her face. Xena smiled wryly and nodded in agreement.

"I assume you're right.", she answered. Gabrielle seemed to be kind of speechless.

"We're gonna marry… We're gonna marry!", was the only mumbling that came from the blonde's mouth. Xena's smile grew bigger when she watched Gabrielle. She put one arm around Gabrielles shoulders and pulled her close.

"Yes, we are.", she said when Gabrielle leaned her head against Xenas neck.

--

They all returned to the amazon village to prepare the joining ceremony. Xena was desperately looking for something to wear (because she didn't want to get married in her armor) while Gabrielle was studying the scrolls about the ceremony.

"Gods… I'm getting tired of this.", Xena sighed after putting on the thousand or whatever dress Varia had given her. Varia grinned.

"Well, there aren't many more, so you'd better make your decision.", she said happily. Xena smiled wryly and took the next one from Varia's hands. She put it on. Varia tied it up at Xenas back. It was white and went down to Xenas ankles. On the upper part it was tight while the lower part was floating around Xenas legs when she walked around in the room.

"I'm not quite used to wearing such things… but I somehow like this one.", Xena said.

"You. Look. Awesome.", Varia said, abviously stunned,"You should get used to wearing this, you look so pretty with that."

"Thank you.", Xena smiled. Varia took some feathers she had found and plaited them into Xena's hair.

"Beautiful.", she commented when she was done. Xena looked into the mirror, having to admit that Varia was right.

"So now I'm ready for the ceremony."

--

Gabrielle let out a relieved sigh when she was finished reading the scrolls.

" 'Prove the love' ", she quoted the script, thinking about how to fullfill this quest.

_Well, that should be easy. We've proved it a million times…__ but that blood sharing thing… hm, I'm not afraid. It's gonna be so wonderful… but I ought to tell Xena about it._

Gabrielle got up and went out to find Xena.

Her instincts led her to Varia's home. She knocked on the door.

"Varia? It's me, Gabrielle."

--

Xena and Varia were surprised by someone knocking on the door.

"Varia? It's me, Gabrielle.", Gabrielles voice reached them.

Xena and Varia faced each other, then Xena took her clothes and hid herself behind the bed, trying to change into her armor as fast as she could.

"Come in!", Varia called when she found Xena was hidden. The door opened and Gabrielle stepped inside. She stumbled through the chaos of clothes Varia and Xena had caused.

"What have you done here?", she asked confusedly. Varia stammed somethng Gabrielle wasn't able to undertand.

"Well… then another question. Do you have any idea where Xena is?", she asked. Before Varia could think of a proper explanation Xena slid out of her hiding place.

"Here I am.", she said, smiling gently at Gabrielle. Gabrielle looked at Xena, now really confused.

"Xena, uh… I need to talk to you.", Gabrielle managed to get out.

"Alright.", Xena said, giving Gabrielle a curious look.

"About the joining ceremony.", Gabrielle said when they walked around outside, "There's a 'blood sharing' thing – not that I'm afraid to cut myself, but it says that the 'connection will be stronger than any chain could ever be'. I'm a bit unsure of what to do with that."

When Xena raised an eyebrow Gabrielle continued:

"See, our connection is already very close in my opinion… I feel just everything you feel, I know when you're in pain, when you're happy, when you're sad… our souls are connected to each other, I'm curious about how it will be after the joining ceremony…"

Xena seemed to understand now. Suddenly a strong fear creeped up inside her.

"I never thought about that. Gabrielle, you might… you know, there's still that dark side inside of me…", Xena whispered. Gabrielle took Xenas hand.

"Don't worry about that. I'm not afraid of your dark side. That's what I actually wanted to talk about. I don't want you to get frightened because of this. Remember, we've been through worse, haven't we. I already know your dark side. I'm not afraid anymore. I know you're strong enough not to give in to it.", she assured Xena. Xena gently squeezed Gabrielles hand.

"You… you don't know what it feels like, Gabrielle…", Xena breathed, "You-"

"Snap out of it, won't you,", Gabrielle interrupted, "and get prepared. In the evenings it's gonna begin." Xena smiled. Gabrielle planted a soft kiss onto Xenas lips. Xena's smile grew bigger. Gabrielle let out a small laughter before turning around and leaving a thoughtful Xena behind.


	12. The Ceremony

_**Another romantic one :D**_

_**Love it.**_

_**I wrote two chapters this time so that you didn't have to wait fort his one :D **_

I believe in you – Chapter 12

_**Marriage**_

Xena walked up and down in her room. Varia had just informed her about the ceremony in every smallest detail. Waiting drove Xena crazy.

"Oh Varia can you imagine just how excited I am right now!", Xena said, a huge smiled plaing across her lips. Varia grinned.

"Sure, Xena.", the amazon replied, "It'll begin soon, you don't have to wait much longer."

Xena let out a sigh. Her nerves were stressed to a point that was almost unbearable.

--

On the other side of the village Gabrielle was just finished with dressing up. The last feather was plaited in her hair and she wore a pure white dress that emphasized the shape of her body.

"You are so beautiful.", Lia said when she put the Xena's necklace around Gabrielle's neck.

"Thank you.", Gabrielle said happily. She looked down herslef, then suggested:

"Let's go."

When Gabrielle reached the circle where the ceremony should take place the amazons began to dance, sing and some played the drums.

--

"Time to go. The drums started.", Varia said when the sound reached them. Xena jumped up.

"I'm ready!", she shouted happily.

--

Gabrielle waited inside a tent near the place. When Xena arrived she was led through the rows of the waiting amazons toward the warrior princess by Ariana. A huge smile appeared on her face at the sight of Xena. She saw Xena returning the smile. Gabrielle let her eyes fly over Xena's appearance.

_Gods, she's so beautiful…_

Gabrielle admired the dress Xena wore, the hairdo, jst everything. What caught her eye was the sparkling in Xena's orbs. She seemed so happy, so in peace, without any darkness covering the light inside her.

The blonde was a bit surprised when she found tears blurring her sight. She blinked them away and raised her head. The singing of the amazons stopped when Gabrielle reached Xena and the took each others hands.

"My dear people, my sisters, my fellows, my friends.", Varia said with loud voice, "We've some here to celebrate the marriage of two people. Two people who have done a lot for the amazons, two people who have supproted us in bad times and who laughed with us in good times. Our beloved queen Gabrielle," ,the amazons started cheering, "and Xena, Warrior Princess." The cheers continued until Varia raised her hand. "It's time for them to prove their love.", she said and stepped into the background. Gabrielle began.

"I sing of Xena, the legendary warrior princess.

_I don't need anything  
that people want me to need  
I just need some help  
when fears are harming_

_I'm looking for a hero  
When hate is coming to thrill me  
When love is trying to kill me  
In the dark when my armour is broken  
I'm looking for a hero  
Who will keep me from falling  
Who's here when my nightmares are calling  
When my hopes keep on running to zero  
Will you be my hero?_

_  
Your love must be a sword  
cutting through doubt and fear  
Your thoughts must be a shield  
that will protect me  
Your dreams must be a tower  
where I can hide from the world  
Your hopes must be a guard  
that won't reject me  
I know you'll always be my hero_

Wish I could prove I love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonightHold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before…"

Xena had tears in her eyes when Gabrielle stopped singing. The amazons cheered again, their cries praising their queen. When the silence came over them again, Xena started to sing softly:

"Find me here  
and speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
you are the light  
that's leading me  
to the place  
where I find peace again

You are the strength  
that keeps me walking  
you are the hope  
that keeps me trusting  
you are the light  
to my soul  
you are my purpose  
you're everything

And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

You calm the storms  
and you give me rest  
you hold me in your hands  
you won't let me fall  
you stole my heart  
and you take my breath away  
would you take me in  
take me deeper now

And how can I  
stand here with you  
and not be moved by you  
would you tell me  
how could it be  
any better than this

Cause you're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

You're all I want  
you're all I need  
you're everything  
everything

... My angel Gabrielle..._"_

The silence lasted for some moments, then the cheers came like a thunderstrike. Xena and Gabrielle were both crying now, Varia handed each of them a sacred dagger. A smile spread across Xenas face when Gabrielle took her hand and cut into it while the warrior princess herself cut Gabrielles hand. Blood started to pour out of their palms and they now pressed their hands together. They both didn't even realize the pain, being lost in each others eyes. Gabrielle felt a sudden pain, then her view blurred and a white light surrounded her. There was silence, but she felt Xenas hand still in her own.

"What is this?", she asked, confusion showing up in her face.

"No idea.", Xena replied. They turned to look at each other. Gabrielle was very surprised to find Xena wearing her armor and she herself wearing just the same. She even held the chakram in her hand. And she felt a very strange urge... the urge to just run and kill everything that comes in her way. Her eyes started to glow with evilness.

"Gabrielle...?", Xenas voice didn't reach Gabrielles ears. The blonde let out an evil laughter. There were countless faceless men and women suddenly standing around them. Every single of them was a victim of Xena, the warlord, destroyer of nations and empires. Gabrielle seemed to go crazy and kill them all again while Xena was overwhelmed by her regret. Gabrielle still laughed madly, then Xena squeezed her cut hand. The people around them started to come closer and accused Xena of killing them.

"Gabrielle, remember what you said to me... you think I am strong enough to force down the darkness. YOU must be strong enough, too. I know it's hard not to let this urge take you over, but you MUST try. Listen to me Gabrielle, search the light. Search the light inside you, I know it's still there! Please, Gabrielle!" The sadness within Xenas chest seemed to choke her, like a rope that pulled tighter around her heart with every second passing. Gabrielles eyes were all black, but Xena kept squeezing their hands together. When Xena thought she wouldn't be able to stand it any longer Gabrielles laughter turned into sobs and tears poured out of the eyes that were slowly returning to their normal colour. The people became silent, then diappeared.

Gabrielle sank down to her knees, the sadness now overwhelming her as well. Xena caught her before she hit the ground, hugging her tightly. Gabrielle thankfully returned the embrace, burying her face in Xena's neck.

"It didn't know it was such a strong feeling.", Gabrielle breathed. Xena smiled sadly.

"I don't feel that bad about it anymore. It's a part of me, I have to accept that. Now it's a part of you, too. I wish it wasn't, but..."

"Xena, I accepted that, and I do not regret it. Now I know what it's like... to be you... And remember, the dark side is not the only thing inside you." Gabrielle smiled.

"Do you want to know what I feel much stronger than the darkness?", she asked Xena.

"What?"

"Love. Pure love. And I feel it stronger than ever before."

Xena smiled now, too.

"That's what you give to me.", she said.

Their faces drifted closer until their noses brushed and their lips met. The bright light surrounded them again and the amazons started yelling and danced around them, the sun slowly sinking down behind the horizon.

When they pulled apart Xena lifted Gabrielle up in her arms and whirled around. Gabrielle laughed with pure happiness, the wind stroking through her hair. She wrapped her amrs around Xenas neck. Xenas face semmed to be too small for the grin playing across her lips.

When Xena sat Gabrielle down onto her feet they joined the dance.

--

It was almost morning when they all became tired and one after another went into their beds. Xena and Gabrielle were tired as well.

"Wanna go to bed?", Xena asked gently. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xenas waist and buried her face in Xenas neck.

"Sure…", she mumbled. Xena laughed softly and lifted Gabrielle up once again, carrying her to the room were they had their bed.

--

**_Songs: _**

**_Vanilla Ninja - Looking For A Hero - Traces Of Sadness  
_**

**_Utada Hikaru - Simple And Clean - Kingdom Hearts O.S.T._**

**_Lifehouse - Everything - No Name Face_**


	13. Heartbeat

_**I'm sorry that I didn't**__** upload this yet but there was a part missing because I could only write very slow for two weeks (three fingers sprained in my sports lesson xO) but now I can write normally again. **_

_Give me your hands_

_I'll hold them when you're afraid_

_I'll warm them when you're cold_

_I'll stroke them when you're sad_

_And I'll let them go if you want to be free_

I Believe In You – Chapter 13

_Heartbeat_

Xena let herself fall onto the bed with Gabrielle in her arms. Gabrielle laughed softly before leaning to the warrior princess for a tender kiss. Xena closed her eyes just as Gabrielle did, too and they both enjoyed the conatct. When they pulled apart Gabrielle let her head rest against the pillow. Xena smiled and planted a soft kiss onto Gabrielle's forehead. Gabrielle raised her hands and held Xena close to herself. Xena wrapped her arms a bit tighter around the blonde's body and breathed in Gabrielles delicate scent.

"This was the best evening in my entire life, Xena…", Gabrielle whispered.

"Mine, too.", Xena replied and rested her head onto Gabrielle's chest. After some moments of silence Gabrielle said:

"Is this a dream or did I just marry you…?"

Xena laughed softly, then lifted her head to look deeply into Gabrielle's eyes.

"This ain't a dream… it's real.", she whispered. Gabrielle smiled and took Xena's face in both her hands.

"So you're mine now.", she said softly.

"I've been yours since the first time you looked into my eyes.", Xena answered. Tears formed in Gabrielle's eyes.

"And I'll be yours forever.", Xena added. Gabrielle leaned forwards and kissed Xena gently. Xena sighed against Gabrielle's lips and deepened their contact. She then started to shower kisses all over Gabrielle's body. She wandered up and down, her lips never leaving the smooth skin. Gabrielle tried to keep her breath calm, but it was almost impossible.

"I love you Xena!", she gasped.

"I love you, too.", Xena answered, breathing against Gabrielle's shoulder. She reached Gabrielle's face and kissed her jaw, her chin, her cheeks, nibbled at Gabrielle's ear and brushed her lips over her eyelids. Meanwhile Gabrielle moved her hands across Xena's shoulders, head and back. She started to remove Xena's clothing. The warrior princess tried to help her a bit by lifting her body. Gabrielle smiled and kissed everything of Xena she was able to reach.

They were both quite out of breath so Gabrielle leaned back, pulling Xena on top of herself. Xena complied amnd they rested for some moments. Xena felt like bursting from happiness. And she knew Gabrielle felt the same. She didn't even need to look at her anymore to know how the blonde felt.

_It was like that even before the joining ceremony… I knew when Gabrielle was afraid, when she was happy, when she was in lost in her thoughts, or when she was sad. But now… It's almost like I hear what she's thinking._

"I feel like this, too.", Gabrielle said into the silence. Xena was only slightly surprised at this statement. She had been sure that Gabrielle felt the same. The warrior princess smiled and let out a sigh.

"It's amazing, isn't it.", she said softly. Gabrielle nodded.

"I feel so… in peace, so soft, so easy. Like everything's just disappeared.", Xena continued. Gabrielle started to run her fingers through Xena's hair. Xena closed her eyes and sighed again.

"I love it when you do that.", she whipered.

"I know.", Gabrielle breathed happily. Xena smiled and stayed silent for some time. Then she took Gabrielle's hand and put it onto her chest, right where her heart was. Then she placed Gabrielle's other hand over Gabrielle's own heart and waited some seconds until Gabrielle realized what Xena meant.

"They're…-"

"Beating in the same rythm.", Xena finished the sentence. Gabrielle's eyes were filled with tears of joy as their lips found each other in a deep, passionate kiss without any sorrow or pain darkening their souls as they were even closer now than ever before.

_-Fin_

_**Wanted the last one to be romantic... Hope you liked this story and thanks to everyone who stuck to it and reviewed it, I love you all.**_

_**Mireille 29**_

_**P.S.: Maybe there's gonna be a sequel to this... but I'm not yet sure.**_


End file.
